Un monde en guerre
by FleurDuParadis
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione rentre chez elle, c'est une tragédie qui va s'abattre sur elle et le bousculer dans le monde de la triste et cruelle vérité, bouleversant ainsi sa vie entière.


**Bonjour, alors je suis encore novice dans l'art d'utiliser , et j'ai vraiment du mal à publier, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a quelques petits cafouillages, prévenez-moi et j'essaierai de faire quelque chose. Je commence cette fiction, c'est la première que j'écris, je ne sais pas si elle est bien, et je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne sais absolument pas si je vais la finir, j'ai juste eu envie, après de nombreuses lectures, de me lancer moi aussi dans la rédaction d'une fiction, mais ceci est un essai, je préfère le souligner ! :)  
Cette fiction se déroulera juste après la sixième année, Dumbledore est mort mais Sirius est toujours vivant.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Hermione rentrait chez elle, encore attristée par la mort de Dumbledore, et vidée de toute émotion. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose: rentrer bien au chaud, retrouver ses parents, et oublier. Cependant, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison était silencieuse, bien trop silencieuse. D'un silence de mort. Plongée dans le noir, Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Soudain, une voix trainante s'éleva:

- "Quel plaisir de recevoir ta visite, petite Sang-de-Bourbe."

Aussitôt, la jeune fille brandit sa baguette, ses yeux tentant de sonder la pénombre ambiante, en vain. La pièce s'illumina soudain, et Lucius Malefoy, tout vêtu de noir, se dressa devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, d'un sort il lui arracha sa baguette des mains, et, pétrifiée, elle s'écria:

- "Où sont mes parents ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?"

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais:

- "Oh. Tu veux sans doute parler de.. ça ?"

Deux mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce, trainant derrière eux les parents d'Hermione, dans un sale état. Hermione, horrifiée et impulsive, se rua sur Malefoy, qui la rattrapa au vol, frêle qu'elle était, et la propulsa au sol.

- "Tiens donc. La Sang-de-Bourbe veux jouer à ça on dirait", ricana Lucius.

- "Relâchez mes parents, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! C'est moi que vous voulez !"

- "Tu ne comprends peut-être pas; le simple fait qu'ils soient des Moldus les condamnent, avant même que tu sois leur fille. Ne te crois pas plus importante que tu n'es, petite fille stupide. A présent, tais-toi, et observe le magnifique spectacle qui va suivre", lui ordonna le mangemort, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sadique.

D'un coup de baguette, il bâillonna Hermione. Puis, il se tourna vers ses parents, et leur torture débuta. Les Doloris, les Sectumsempra, les Diffindo, les Incendio et autres sorts couramment utilisés pour la torture, se succédèrent sous les yeux épouvantés de la jeune fille, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Les cris de ses parents lui vrillaient les tympans, assourdissants, et les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Quand le mangemort cessait quelques instants de les torturer, ses acolytes prenaient la relève. Ils frappaient, à l'aide des poings, des pieds. Ils déchiraient la chair à l'aide de leurs couteaux. Une mare de sang se formaient lentement autour des deux Moldus, et pourtant, les mangemorts ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les parents d'Hermione n'ayant même plus la force d'exprimer leur souffrance, leurs cris se turent petit à petit.

Puis, sans prévenir, Malefoy se tourna vers elle et lui lança un Doloris. La douleur explosa dans son ventre, telle des milliers d'éclats de verre plantés dans sa chair. La souffrance emplissait son corps, si douloureusement que lorsqu'elle hurla, le bâillon magique fut brisé et son cri résonna pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que Lucius annule le sort. Et le temps s'écoula, lentement, très lentement pour Hermione qui priait pour que la torture, aussi bien physique que morale, s'arrête. Elle criait, sans cesse, à cause de la douleur des Doloris que Malefoy ne cessait de lui envoyer, mais aussi à cause de celle qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de ses parents, à l'agonie. Tout autour d'elle n'était que souffrance, haine, terreur. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: que tout cela s'arrête. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait qu'il la tue. Que la douleur cesse. Lorsqu'elle vit un des deux mangemorts s'approcher d'elle, un couteau à la main, elle sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Quand le couteau pénétra sa chair, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le bras, et elle se sentit vomir, tellement la douleur était intense. Lucius s'approcha d'elle, et lui releva la tête de force:

- "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait petite Sang-de-Bourbe, de se sentir faible et humiliée ? De voir ses parents adorés se faire torturer devant soi ? De ressentir une douleur telle que tu n'en a jamais connu t'envahir ?"

Elle n'avait même plus la force de répliquer, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose: mourir. Les mangemorts ne semblaient cependant pas avoir pour intention de la tuer. Lucius ricana, et lui cracha au visage. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient :

- "Occupez-vous d'eux", ordonna-t-il en désignant les parents d'Hermione, qui gisaient à terre.

Les deux mangemorts, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, brandirent leurs baguettes et, dans un macabre et parfait ensemble, prononcèrent :

- "Avada kedavra !"

Les deux Moldus s'effondrèrent, toute vie les ayant déserté. Hermione hoqueta, voulu hurler, mais elle toussa, le sang envahissant sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, brisée, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- "Oh, la Sang-de-Bourbe est triste peut-être ? Que c'est pitoyable", se moqua Lucius Malefoy, rempli d'une joie malsaine.

Tout à coup, l'on entendit des bruits, des gens qui aboyaient des ordres, et une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix firent irruption dans la pièce, baguette en main.

- "On s'en va", ordonna Malefoy.

Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent sans demander leur reste. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, gisant au sol :

- "Dommage", murmura t-il avant de lui taillader le visage d'un ultime coup de couteau, lui arrachant un hurlement déchirant. Puis, il transplana à son tour.

* * *

**Voilà mon prologue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


End file.
